


All Over Again

by VenezuelanWriter



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Flashpoint - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, post-flashpoint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenezuelanWriter/pseuds/VenezuelanWriter
Summary: For some reason, this feels incredibly new even for Barry. It’s a whole new level of personal, of sexiness, and Barry wonders if he’s actually getting off on the fact that he gets to do all of this to Cisco all over again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I have been MIA lately, but just because I've been writing a lot :D tumblr: @marian-elisa. Love you all <3<3<3 (lately I've been so happy about writing as a hobby. Sharing my work just makes it even better). Hope you enjoy it <3.
> 
> This is unbeta'd.

Cisco’s sitting on his desk at his workshop where the last improvement to his suit is laying aside and Barry is standing between his legs, holding with one hand Cisco’s chin while they kiss and the other is on Cisco’s thigh while Cisco holds him by the waist.

“Do you have any idea of how much I’ve missed this?” Barry asks Cisco, barely separating his lips apart and moving his hand from Cisco’s chin to hook it in the back of his head.

Cisco arches an eyebrow. “Are you asking me if I know how it is to miss someone through alternate timelines? No, I don’t.”

Barry huffs. “I know we’ve never actually done this, not _these_ us, but I already know how good it is, Cisco, and I’ve been craving you for so long. Your love, your forgiveness…”

“And my body?” Cisco’s not offended; his tone is teasing instead.

“I’m serious, Cisco. When- when I learned you were so mad at me, when you snapped at me the first day I came back from the other timeline… I wanted so bad to punish me. You were so good to me and… and I had just messed up badly.”

Barry doesn’t even mention how wrecked he felt when he realized Cisco and him had never been more than friends in this new timeline: not only Cisco was mad at him as his friend, but he’d never been given a chance to be something more than that to him.

Cisco’s tender eyes look into his with care. “I’ve forgiven you now, Bear. Yes, sometimes it’s hard as fuck to understand the choices you make, but I forgave you, alright?”

“Alright. I know.” Barry nods, and although he’s convinced that he’s been forgiven, sometimes he still doesn’t understand how he deserves this man altogether. “I love you, Cisco.”

“Make me feel good then,” he whispers challengingly.

“If you’re not comfortable with anything I’m doing just let me know, alright? Though, let me tell you, I learned pretty well how you like it.” 

Cisco nods and his hand twitches around Barry’s nape. “So this happened in the original timeline?”

“Yes. I would never lie to you about this, okay? For anything.” It’d be like disrespecting and manipulating Cisco –something not right at all.

“I meant _this_ specifically,” Cisco clarifies. “You and me, alone at STAR, making out at my workshop.”

Barry falls in understanding and relaxes immediately. “I fucked you so many times in this very same desk.”

“Is that what’s about to happen right now?” Cisco pulls Barry closer to him and uses his body as support so he’s able to shift closer to the edge of the desk, his thighs brushing the sides of Barry’s.

“No, but, do you want us to?”

“It’s good for me whatever you’re up to.”

Barry is quiet for a second, just realizing how Cisco is so much more confident in this timeline.

“It’s just that we’re here, y’know? And, it doesn’t feel-”

Cisco leans in and kisses his lips briefly, coughing him off guard. “’S okay, babe. I swear. But just _do_ something, please?”

Barry nods, speechless at the request and he starts to unbutton Cisco’s shirt. Him and these new shirts, he thinks, this style Barry’s not familiar with just yet.

“You wanna know something different from the original timeline? It’s harmless, I swear.”

“Sure, Bear,” Cisco answers, and then he adds, “If it’s relevant right now, anyway.”

“Your clothes.” Barry finishes undoing the buttons and traces Cisco's torso with his palms. “It was different. You would wear graphic tees all the time with science jokes. And now, don’t misunderstand me,” he gropes Cisco’s sides, “I loved that you, but… these shirts, fuck, they’re the death of me now.”

Cisco’s hands go to Barry’s shoulders. “Oh yeah?”

“Absolutely. You look so mature, Cisco, and I just love that.”

“Interesting.”

“And your hair now is longer than before. You look even sexier like this.”

Barry’s hands tangle in the bottom of Cisco's skull and his mouth sucks softly on his neck.

“So I don’t consider getting a haircut anytime soon?”

Barry’s lips draw a grin against Cisco. “Nope.”

Cisco pushes gently Barry back. “I also feel like we’ve done this before, Barry. I trust you.”

“Good. I trust you, too.” Barry’s hands go to rest on Cisco’s thighs and caress the covered skin while he decides to kiss him some more, keep his mouth busy just as that oral fixation of him always requires it.

Barry’s hands tease Cisco’s groin, pressing just in the right places, his thumbs playing close to the zipper. Then, while Cisco’s arms rest still on his shoulders, Barry's hands splay on his back to push him even closer to him and Barry can feel against his stomach Cisco’s breath accelerating. The kiss is passionate, their tongues barely brushing but their rhythm intense and constant.

“You know?” Barry breaths in the kiss.

“Uhm?”

“I’d like to put you in my mouth, alright? Let you fuck me like that.”

“You want this,” Cisco takes Barry’s hand from behind his back and cups himself with Barry’s hand under his, “in your mouth?”

Barry instinctively curls his fingers around the thickness he’s touching. “Positive.”

Cisco gives him a wicked grin. “So go get it, Bar.”

Barry bites his lower lip, Cisco’s hand on his going away and leaving him on his own.

He palms more firmly Cisco, and he notices the sigh Cisco holds up, controlling himself not to give away how much he’s enjoying it.

Barry kisses him, full on the lips, his hand playing stupid games with Cisco’s zipper. He distractedly pulls the zipper down and undoes the button, his other hand resting against Cisco’s naked pectoral, teasing just slightly his nipple.

Barry actually surprises himself with the skills of his left hand, which blindly but gracefully slides under Cisco’s underwear and touches him deliciously. Cisco groans for the first time, but it’s in the kiss, so it's translated into his breath becoming sharp and a beautiful sound getting caught up in his throat.

Cisco feels just so hot in Barry’s hand, he’s close to fully hard and Barry loves to tease him and show him he’s got the skills for it, so he just does as he knows and starts stroking him, slowly and patiently.

For some reason, this feels incredibly new even for Barry. It’s a whole new level of personal, of sexiness, and Barry wonders if he’s actually getting off on the fact that he gets to do all of this to Cisco all over again.

Cisco is way more responsive in this timeline, or in any case, he was more eager –desperate. It took a lot more in the previous timeline to get Cisco to invite him to more than making out and although original-timeline-Cisco wasn’t any saint, he definitely wasn’t this provocative either.

Barry lowers Cisco’s jeans to his legs in a second and Cisco doesn’t notice until a couple of brief moments later that his cock is sticking out of his underwear while Barry continues to pump his hand up and down his length and that his ass feels cold against the metal desk.

Barry secures an arm around Cisco’s waist and with his other hand, he teases the waistband of Cisco's black boxers on his back. Then, at normal speed to make it even better, he lifts Cisco from the desk just enough to roll down his underwear without difficulty to join his jeans.

 “Fuck,” Cisco hisses as Barry separates his lips from Cisco’s and kneels in front of him.

Barry blushes the moment his eyes meet Cisco’s erection, defined veins on it and the head obscenely lubricated with precum. He looks up to meet Cisco’s dark gaze, demanding, expecting, full of lust.

One of Cisco’s eyebrows arch, he’s almost asking out loud if Barry’s actually going to stare at him all night or if he’s actually going to put him in his mouth.

Barry’s eyes go back to Cisco’s groin. He takes some deep breaths and starts licking his dick, avoiding the head in the first round and wetting everything until the base, then going back to wrap his lips around his head only. Cisco instinctively spreads his legs wider, melting at the action.

Barry’s lips suck around him, with just the right pressure on his hollowed cheeks to make Cisco gasp softly. He pumps his head up and down, his tongue first covering his teeth to then swirl around Cisco. Cisco’s hands on Barry’s shoulders tighten.

Barry repeats that until Cisco looks used to the treatment, so Barry then swallows to make his mouth even stretcher for Cisco. He looks up again, while one of his hands massages Cisco’s balls and the other teases his sensitive inner thighs. Their eyes meet, and Cisco’s hips jerk up, eyes looking as if he’s been possessed by desire.

“Can you go faster?” Cisco pants out.

And it was kind of a bad and unintentional pun but Barry just accelerates his pace immediately and appreciates Cisco’s hand tangling in his hair to guide him and keep him in place while he’s almost completely buried in Barry’s mouth.

“You weren’t kidding when you said you knew how I liked it, huh? _Nngh-_ ” Barry vibrates his vocal chords and tongue and his _fucking everything_ around Cisco, making him moan and twitch his hips forward again.

Sometimes Barry’s mouth feels small for all the things Cisco wanted to do to it. He wants to be between those swollen lips forever, and although Barry is providing him such a magic wet heat in almost his entire dick, caring to handle with his hand the last inches he can't take, it seems impossible to ever have enough of that mouth.

“Keep doing that,” he looks down and oh this was going to be over. Those blown pupils and long eyelashes, blushed face, and is Barry seriously getting a hand in his pants? Is he that turned on for performing him a blowjob?

“Bear, babe.” Barry looks up, almost with a confusion look in his eyes. “I’m gonna- I’m- I’m close.”

Barry keeps suctioning and vibrating around him, his cheeks as tense as they could be, a hand massaging Cisco’s base and the other wrapped for good around his own dick. He tastes precum, the familiar slick fluid dripping on the back of his throat and filling him with pride.

“Oh God,” Cisco moans realizing Barry is not letting go for this. His hips thrust as a reflex when his cock starts to twitch in Barry’s mouth, coming inside.

Barry closes his eyes tight, focusing on not choking with Cisco’s cock almost filling his whole mouth and shooting his cum straight into his throat. His hand around his own dick vibrates too, teasing himself to finally come almost simultaneously still with Cisco in him.

“Barry Allen,” Cisco states simply, while Barry stands up again on his feet and zips his own jeans again.

Barry just smiles, still blushing.

Cisco leaves the desk with trembling legs and dresses up. He stands on his tiptoes and kisses Barry gently, noticing the taste of himself in his mouth (which is completely hot, by the way).

“I’m glad you enjoyed it, baby,” Barry whispers wrapping his arms around Cisco, finding he’s dampened his shirt with sweat.

“And I’m glad things are the way they are.”

Cisco isn’t sure of why he means it, but the fact is that he does. Maybe things are different now, not like Barry once knew them, but this is Cisco’s reality and he should start seeing the advantages of it before keep on lamenting himself for a life he never actually lived.

Besides, now in this timeline he has Barry and that’s all he cares about right now.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and maybe other of my fanfics, please visit my [Patreon account](https://www.patreon.com/venezuelanwriter/), in case you would like to help me pay for my college studies (literally, my semesters cost around $100) and also get some awesome, exclusive benefits!


End file.
